


Inquisitorial Privilege

by Cadjet001



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Inquisitor/Planetary Governor, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: An older piece.Just this once, an inquisitor's enquiries turn out better than expected. Never let it be said that the Emperor doesn't reward his servants.





	Inquisitorial Privilege

The spires of hive Yolandin rose like a steel forest across the horizon, their pinnacles flashing in the light of their world’s young sun. The lights were mirrored by the glittering jewellery and polished weapons of the military procession that came to greet Inquisitor Yuriko Dewinter at the planetary spaceport’s central landing platform. Five hundred soldiers in polished silver breastplates came first, followed by three hundred functionaries in sombre black robes and one hundred slaves in scanty grey cotton. At the head of the column a bearded warrior waved a great scarlet oriflamme with the Aquila picked out in golden thread. Yuriko raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun; even to a hardened inquisitor the parade was an impressive sight. She herself wore a simple black greatcoat, braided cap and death’s head armband, with a ceremonial monocle in her right eye.

            The procession halted and her acolytes raised their weapons in salute. The planetary guardsman returned the greeting with a crash of their boots and split into two files, revealing behind them a young woman in a flowing white gown and veil. A sword hung from her belt and a cloth-of-gold cape from her shoulders.      

“To you, most holy agent of his divine majesty’s inquisition.” The bannerman proclaimed as his ruler began to walk towards Yuriko. “The lady Yolanda Tanimur the one hunded and eleventh, imperial governor of Yolan IV and its dependant asteroids, offers her most gracious greetings and extends the freedom of the planet.” Yuriko smiled; the idea that she needed the planet’s governor to grant her the freedom of anything was absurd.

  
            Yolanda Tanimur CXI lifted her veil, revealing a woman not far out of her teens. She had a pale, heart shaped face, misty blue eyes and a thick coiffure of shining white-blond hair. Her expression was distant and unreadable, looking right through Yuriko, through the landing craft behind her to the distant lights of the hive. Yuriko began to thank her host for the gracious welcome…and the governor dropped to her knees. She sank down onto the concrete in one graceful motion and lay flat on her stomach, shedding her cloak as she went. As Yuriko looked down in surprise the young woman planted six quick, soft kisses on the black leather of her jackboots. The sudden display of humility completed she rested her forehead against Yuriko’s toe and lay there perfectly still.

            Yuriko watched the crowd for a few moments, waiting to see if anyone reacted. Yolan IV had been out of communication with the wider Imperium for just over eight centuries; there was no way to know what rituals they might expect their guests to take for granted.

            “That’s enough,” she said, deciding that they were waiting on her. “You may stand.” Yolanda got to her feet as gracefully as she had knelt. Her eyes glittered with tears of ecstasy.

            “Mi’lady inquisitor,” she said, “Words cannot describe the joy it brings us to be back in the embrace of his divine majesty. We can only hope that you will judge that our rule over these long, terrible years of silence to have been in keeping with His holy word. I can only hope that you find my own deportment as governor pleasing.”

            The girl was either very devout or a very skilled liar. Yolan IV was famous for its piety, but any kind of corruption might have taken root in its isolation. Yuriko had met far too many seemingly righteous heretics to take such an ostentatious display of faith at face value.

            “We shall see.” Yuriko replied in her most blandly authoritative tone. “The inquisition will make a full audit of this planet’s value to Him on Earth and correct any hint of laxness or heresy. The investigation will of course start with a thorough interrogation of the reigning imperial governor.” Yolanda’s eyes widened in obvious fear, but she smiled and said nothing. Yuriko signalled to her acolytes and walked off down the aisle, allowing the girl to trail behind her like a dog.

            Two elegant grey limousines waited for them on the tarmac outside the spaceport, but Yuriko insisted on riding with the governor. The other car was given over to her acolytes as they drove thirty miles to the hive, flanked by the armoured vehicles that carried Yolanda’s bondsmen. The morning sky was full of lights as more landing vehicles descended from orbit, where the inquisitorial battleship _Litany of Absolution_ rested. Yolanda sat beside Yuriko with her hands clasped and eyes down, praying as she waited to be spoken to

            “How long have you been governor?” Yuriko said, breaking the silence.

            “Three years, milady.”

            “Have any major upheavals occurred since your last contact with the imperium?

            “No milady. I mean, nothing of significance to his majesty’s administration.”

            “I will be the judge of that, and you will address me as inquisitor. Do you have a spouse governor?”

            “No inquisitor. I can pass the crown to one of my nieces, so there is no hurry.”

            “Let me hear you pray.” Yolanda stared as though she didn’t understand the question. “Let me hear you pray girl.” The governor unfroze with a babble of apology and bowed her head. With practiced eloquence she recited St Almexi’s forth ode to the primarchs. It was an obscure work and Yuriko wondered if Yolanda had chosen it ahead of time or spontaneously. Either possibility was worth noting. On the surface the girl was star struck by her, but treachery wore many guises. Four bottles sat in the car’s minibar, with labels in red, pink, green and blue. The rest of the drive passed in silence.

 

*

 

            The royal palace was vast, sprawling and impossibly luxurious. While her host of administratum bureaucrats and inquisitorial acolytes made camp on the plane outside hive Yolandin, Yuriko installed herself in the governor’s private suite. Nested within a cordon of fortifications the apartment was completely private; she would have all the peace she needed in which to investigate Yolanda’s character. Yuriko’s portable cabinet of perturbation was carried in, along with a small arsenal of weapons and equipment. The cabinet stood against one wall, a featureless black eyesore against the white wallpaper and cool cream carpet.

            The way the governor kept her private chambers spoke well of her. Every room had a small shrine to one of the great saints and the private chapel was ornate even by the palace’s standard. What interested Yuriko most however was the triptych fresco which dominated the sitting room where she and Yolanda ate together the night of her arrival. The sat together across a round glass table in high backed black chairs. Yuriko had taken off her coat and hat but remained otherwise in uniform. The governor wore another white dress, lighter than the last but just as costly.

            The paintings showed three beautiful women, one blonde, one redhead and one brunette. In the first of three panels they appeared as nobles in their finery. In the second they were naked penitents marched before a faceless crowd while dark figures flogged them with cruel bullwhips. Finally, they were crucified on steel frames while more shadows swarmed around to mock them. The style reminded Yuriko of a fever dream, the content of the martyrdom of Saint Gervisain. The shadowy tormentors carried Aquila banners however; they were not the usual deformed heretics depicted in such scenes.

            “Do you like it?” said Yolanda. “It’s one of my favourite stories from our history, the three contrite whores.” Yuriko looked from the painting back to Yolanda and she stopped speaking at once. “Although if it doesn’t interest you I…”

            “It does,” said Yuriko. “Go on.”

            “They were three noble heiresses who were all accused of corruption and worshipping strange gods.” Yolanda took a deep gulp of wine; it was the first time she’d spoken freely since they met at the spaceport. “It all turned out to be nothing but slander, but to ensure their reputations they took part in the St Anna’s day parade. Zealots from the plebeian class whip each other through the street and the bravest martyr themselves. The patricians don’t dare to take part, at least not very often.”

            “And they died up there on those crosses?”

            “Oh no. They all agreed they didn’t deserve martyrdom after allowing themselves to be brought into doubt. So they had themselves auctioned and spent a full year as brothel slaves.” Yolanda’s cheeks were turning pink. “The money they raised went to improve the hive cathedral. Perhaps you’ll want to see it.”

            “How decadent. I can see that this world’s reputation isn’t unfounded.” Yuriko reclined back in her dinning chair and plucked a twitching mollusc from her plate with a long golden fork.            “Why don’t the nobility take part in this parade? It sounds like an excellent display of faith.”

            “We can’t admit to needing to do penance.” Yolanda said. “The plebeians expect us to be perfect.”

            “And what would happen if you admitted to imperfection?”

            “We could face an uprising inquisitor. The ecclesiastic class would love to replace us.”

            “To claim to be perfect is heresy governor. Only the emperor is without flaws.”  Stark terror shone on Yolanda’s face and for a moment Yuriko thought she might faint.

“Stand up, prisoner.” Yolanda’s chair flew backwards on its wheels as she shot to her feet. “Your interrogation begins here and now. Do you understand?”

            “Yes.” It was more of a gasp than a word.

            “Yes inquisitor.”

            “Yes inquisitor, I’m sorry inquisitor!”

            “Remove your dress.” The sheer garment ripped at the seams as Yolanda rushed to pull it off, revealing golden underwear which matched her dainty slippers. Yolanda’s body was petit and trim, well sculpted by hours of sport and dance. Here and there her pale skin was marked by thin scars. A golden tattoo of the Aquila graced her left shoulder. The shires in her chambers and the signs of self-mortification were evidence enough for Yuriko. Whatever corruption might lurk under the skin of Yolan IV this girl’s devotion to him-on-earth was obvious. Yuriko would need the governor as a clear headed ally rather than a grovelling victim if she was going to conduct her audit in good time. That meant giving her the punishment she must have been fantasising about since the day she first heard the word ‘inquisition’.

            Yuriko signalled with her cranial implant and a whirring noise began in the next room. A moment later the cabinet came floating through the door under its own power. Yolanda’s face crumpled when she saw it, but she managed not to cry.

            “Come here.” As Yolanda stepped around the table one of the cabinet’s many draws slide open. A selection of tools lay inside, some more advanced than others.

            “How long have you been governor?” Yuriko said.       

            “Three years inquisitor.” Yolanda glanced furtively between her and the cabinet.

            “Look me in the eye prisoner.” An inquisitor’s gaze was more than most could bare. Yuriko saw fear in Yolanda’s pale eyes, but anticipation as well. She was a moth who had found her candle flame, a woman at the edge of a precipice longing to jump. “How complete is your control?”

            “Planet wide save for the Selmish Isles inquisitor.”

            “Why do you not asserted control over these islands?”

            “They’re of no economic value inquisitor.”

            “Site the most significant external threat to imperial control.”

            “Ork raids out of the Calnos nebula inquisitor.”

            “Remove your brassiere.” Broad, pale nipples crowned pert breasts which complemented the soft flare of Yolanda’s hips and ass.        

            “Site the most significant internal threat to imperial control.”

            “House Vonvarim plot against me inquisitor, although I have no evidence against them.”

            “Then you believe your interests coincide with those of the Imperium?”

            “Yes, I mean no, I mean…I mean I hope you will judge so inquisitor.”

            “Remove the rest.” Yolanda threw her briefs and slippers under the table. Her bush was the same pale gold as the hair on hear head and just as carefully maintained.

            “Very impressive,” Yuriko said. She stood up and circled around behind Yolanda before placing her hands on her shoulders. The governor was a head shorter than Yuriko, small and helpless against her desire. Slowly, Yuriko ran her hands down Yolanda’s arms and across her chest. She cupped the girl’s breasts firmly and gave the left nipple a gentle squeeze. “I find no trace of physical mutation upon you, and you clearly treat your body as His temple.”

            “Yes inquisitor, thank you inquisitor.” Yolanda strove to remain still and focused as her captor fondled her, but it was a loosing battle. “As his eminence Cardinal Demazzin declared, ‘man’s body is the seat of man’s divinity, not to cultivate its beauty is to blaspheme the spirit’.”

            “And have you always been diligent to upholding the cardinal’s command?” Yolanda’s face twisted as fear warred with her need to confess. As she pondered her answer Yuriko ran her hand down the soft plane of her stomach and pushed her fingertips in to the soft hair. “No inquisitor, I have often been negligent in my training, to my shame.”

            “I suspected as much,” Yuriko crooned. “You will be purged of this flaw in due course, but first we must divine all your other heresies.” She growled the last world and Yolanda moaned, straining forward against her captor’s arms. Yuriko spun her around on the spot and looked her in the eyes, silencing her instantly. Their lips met, softly at first, then hard and passionate as Yolanda submitted herself completely to Yuriko’s wandering hands.  She was wet and musky between her legs, ready and willing to be fucked right there on the floor. Yuriko resisted the temptation. She had a task to fulfil, and the emperor was watching.

“Undress me prisoner, and we shall proceed.” Yolanda fumbled with Yuriko’s uniform, taking twice as long as she could have. It was very likely that she’d never seen a woman of such height and such a complexion as the inquisitor. Crouched on the floor she looked up in dazed desire, as though Yuriko were Saint Dominica come again. Let her worship me, Yuriko thought, just this once, let me take airs above my station. Once she was down to her modest black undergarment she raised her foot to Yolanda’s forehead and pushed her gently down, until she lay flat on her stomach with Yuriko’s heel against her cheek. Yuriko let her captive wallow in abasement for a few moments before turning away from her to the cabinet. Yolanda looked up furtively while Yuriko’s back was turned and bumped her head against the carpet when she turned around. The inquisitor held two heavy floggers with short handles and long, broad tongues.

“You’ve mortified yourself before, haven’t you?” said Yuriko, offering one whip to Yolanda.

“A few times inquisitor.”     

“Good. I will now administer your first stage interrogation and resume my enquiries into your conduct as governor of Yolan IV. The severity will be enough to break you to obedience regardless of how you answer, but if you are honest and useful you may at least spare yourself any further pain. Regardless of what I do you will stand in the middle of this room and flog yourself until I tell you to stop, beginning right now. Do you understand?”

            “Yes inquisitor.” Yolanda closed her eyes, breathed deeply, then strode across the room and thrust the flogger out at waist height. She took a single deep breath then swung with surprising force, bringing the tongues down over her left shoulder to leave five red marks across her back. Without a moments pause she lashed herself again under the arm, grimacing as the marks formed a cross-hatch. She smoothly switched hands and repeated the attack, over the should and under the arms. Four blows followed across her buttocks before she returned to her left shoulder. The welts stood out lividly against her skin, many of them matching her existing scars. Yuriko let her repeat the pattern twice more, rubbing herself through the wet fabric of her one piece. Sometimes, she thought, just sometimes the Emperor truly rewards his servants. She waited until Yolanda’s breathing was ragged and her forehead beaded with sweat before she finally spoke.

“Have you at any time neglected your duties?” SMACK! The skin broke over her right shoulder.

            “Many times inquisitor.” SMACK! Angry welts burned across Yolanda’s skin and she was beginning to hunch herself against her blows.

            “How well have you maintained the faith?” SMACK! Blood showed on her left buttock.

            “Poorly, inquisitor.” Pain warped her voice, but there was lust as well, and little of her earlier fear.

            “Have you properly stockpiled a full century of tithe?” SMACK!

            “Only just, inquisitor,” Tears beaded on her face and her hairstyle was disintegrating. There was potential in this girl, Yuriko though, the strength to be a true peer of the Imperium if she could be properly tempered and forged. As Yolanda raised her whip for another attack Yuriko sprang forward and struck her across the thighs; the girl yelped and cringed but recovered fast enough to hold the rhythm of her own strikes. Without needing to communicate they worked together, scouring every inch of Yolanda’s body with the thongs.

            “Did you ever doubt the Imperium would return to this world?” SMACK!

Yuriko’s whip struck Yolanda’s ass a moment after her own did.

            “Yes inquisitor.” SMACK! She changed tack and slashed left as Yolanda went right.

            “Do you confess that you have sinned?” Droplets of scarlet where beginning to show on the no doubt expensive carpet.

            “Yes inquisitor.”

            “Good girl.”

Yuriko drew back her arm and began to thrash her victim in earnest. From neck to ass she blazed a bright and angry scarlet, but there was still much work to be done. As the first blow set every inch of her trembling the girl’s composure broke and she began to cry openly, tears streaming down her face. Still she didn’t stop beating herself, though her blows grew slow and clumsy.

            “Are you not weak?”

            “Yes inquisitor.”

            “Are you not cowardly?”

            “Yes.”

            “Are you not altogether unfit to stand in the eyes of our immortal Emperor?”

            “Yes, oh save me, yes…” Yolanda was drowning in pain, her arms almost matching the strength of Yuriko’s assaults. The inquisitor paused to catch her breath and the governor began mumbling to herself, a prayer punctuated by the lash. Her back was raw and bloody, the rest of her body almost as bad.

“Louder,” Yuriko barked, slashing across Yolanda’s calves and sending her tumbling to her knees. “Let me hear you praise him.”

“Imperator, we call out to thee.”

“Imperator, we implore thee.” Yolanda tried to stand, still grasping her whip, but the flurry of blows forced her down.

            “Imperator, we praise thy name.”

            “Imperator, we adore thee.” Yolanda’s voice was a broken croak, her face soaked with tears and almost as red as her ass. It was time for one final push. Yuriko took a moment to catch her breath and let anticipation do its work, then brought the lash down like a thunderbolt. Yolanda fell on her face and lay still.

            Yuriko hurried over to the cabinet and took out a medical kit. Scolding herself for wasting supplies on a bout of self indulgence she rubbed medicinal gel-compound into the governor’s wounds. The carpet was definitely ruined, but the healing oil would make sure Yolanda suffered nothing more permanent than a new set of scars. Yuriko fetched a tumbler of water from the dining table and knelt on the floor with Yolanda’s head in her lap. As she coaxed the shattered girl to drink she whispered to her.

“Do you want to be strong?”

“Uuuh….”

“Do you want to be brave?”

“….”

“Do you want to be worthy to rule this sector’s greatest hive world in His name?”

“Yes.”

Yuriko kissed her on the forehead, then gently helped the governor to her feet and through to the bedroom that they would be sharing until her task was done.

           


End file.
